


Sleep and Love

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, fuff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Rick, cuddles and kisses, what more could you want? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is for Thisapathy to try and cheer her up because she's a light soul and I love her loads already. I hope this cheers you up hon!! ^-^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisapathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/gifts).



> Hii! So this wont be too long because I have other things to work on but I wanna cheer a friend up because she's just found out that she won't be meeting Chandler next month like she's planned. I hope this lifts her spirits up!!

Carl had no idea what time it was, all he knew it was early. Possibly earlier than 8, maybe 7? 7:30? He didn't know, but the sun light was peeking out through the slit of the drapes that covered the windows, shining right into his face. He scrunched his face up and turned over, groaning. When he turned over, he slung his arm over the body that lied right beside him, his back turned to the boy. 

Carl nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his scent, smiling into the skin of his dad's back. He dad was always warm and had a soft lavender scent that clung to him from his clothes and had soft, smooth skin, very few moles scattered everywhere. In fact, he only had maybe one or two. 

Rick, the feel of lips press gently to his skin stirring him awake, turned, eyes still closed and pulled his son closer, opening his eyes to peek at his son's beautiful face for a quick second before closing them and tightening his hold onto Carl.

And with that, the two fell back asleep.

\---

Next time they woke up, Rick was the first to stir awake. Him and Carl were still in the same position as from when they were when they first woke. He gave a sleepy smile before leaning forward and kissing his son's forehead gently, resting his forehead against his. He closed his eyes, content with the warm air surrounding him and having his boy in his arms, and not having t go to work today. With the thought, a smile blossomed on his face, a wave of happiness washing over him. 

Carl, as if sensing his father's change in attitude, shifted slightly, opening his eyes and giving a sleepy smile to his dad, "Good morning," He whispered. 

Rick grinned and leaned in, kissing Carl softly before pulling away, "Good morning baby."

Carl shuttered, Rick's raspy morning voice bringing chills up his spine. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against Rick's causing a chuckle to ripple from the man. Carl was clutching Rick's face in his palms, pulling him closer, while Rick's hands went to his waist. Rick turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss then licked Carl's bottom lip softly, asking fro permission. Carl granted his access, opening his mouth and moaned at the feel of Rick's tongue nudging his. 

Rick roamed his tongue around the familiar territory, moaning at the taste. He knew that he'd never get sick of this, of what him and Carl have. He was addicted, craved it when ever him and Carl were away. But being with Carl made him happy, the happiest he's ever been. And people were noticing. People from work would ask why he was so happy at such an early time in the day and Lori would ask if he was seeing someone when she came to visit. Shane would just give him knowing looks. 

Carl tangled his hands in Rick's curly strands, tugging gently, and deepened the kiss even further, before pulling away gently, a blissed look on his face. Rick smiled and pulled his son closer, resting his chin on Carl's shoulder, running his hand up and down Carl's bare back, feeling the warm skin.

Carl snuggled into his dad's chest, smiling softly, "I love you. I really, really love you," Emotion thick in Carl's voice, his grip on his father tightened.

Rick kissed his temple gently, "I love you more."

Carl smiled into Rick's chest and it was silent for a few minutes, the only sound filling the room from the muffled birds outside and the fan in the corner of the room. 

Rick pulled away and looked into Carl's eyes, brushing his shaggy bangs away from his eyes, smiling softly, "Can I tell you something?" He whispered.

Carl nodded, shifting so that he had room to see his dad's face but still stay pretty close.

Rick took a deep breath before cupping Carl's cheek gently, "I love you. I know I've said it before, but Carl, I'm not sure you really know how much. You're the one for me Carl, you're my other half, the one who keeps me sane, even through the divorce, before this started, you were just so..so amazing and patient and, God, Carl, I need you in my life. I know it's not possible for us to get married or anything, but I need you to know that you're it, you're mine. And I'm yours. I'm never going to let anything or anyone hurt you and I'm never, ever, going to leave your side. I love you so much," And before Carl can say anything else, Rick kisses him again, more passionate.

Carl, who had tears running down his cheeks, pulled Rick closer, breathing through his nose. The two stayed like that for an awful long time, gripping onto one another as if their life depended on it. They were soaking each other in and bathing in each other's presents. It was their own little bubble of happiness.

Carl pulled away and sniffled, a chant of 'I love you's falling from his mouth as he burrowed into the muscular chest, sniffling.

Rick gripped him right back, kissing his head over and over, rubbing his arms, waiting for him to calm down, telling him he loved him back.

Once all was calm, Rick pulled away and smiled at Carl and gave him a quick peck before ruffling his hair, "How about we get dressed and go get something to eat?"

Carl nodded, smiling and then the two got up and began to get dressed for their day's activities.

"Bundle up kiddo, it's cold outside."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it!! So I hope you feel better hon! You've talked to me the whole time as I wrote this and it's encouraged me to keep going and so I thank you! I know it's not long or anything and I'm super sorry! I'll do better next time, I swear!
> 
> So I'm writing another One Shot at the moment and I might have it uploaded by the end of the week, but possibly not cause I gotta babysit. But hey, I'll do my best!
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
